The Circus of the Dark Woods
by Haloe12
Summary: Tonight we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carries. Children that God as Abandoned, restlessly creeping out! Children that can't even carry the trembling limbs that they were born with. Oh, the DEFORMITY! Drop by and see them..
1. PRELUDE

Ou, uhm, I'm new at this. D:

Based on the Vocaloid songs "Wide knowledge of the Late, Madness" and "Dark Woods Circus".

I don't own anything, kay? orz;;

It's really short so far. ._. ; But it'll get longer. It's probably really confusing right now, too. o.

NOTES: Basically, Miku is in a mental asylum.

The "Red Blur" Is referred to as the Asylum's owner, who usually wears red. (You'll figure out who she is).

------

"So we've got a new patient?" The red blur asked in an excited tone. There was a faint trace of a smile on her lips. Perhaps it was her who belonged in the girl's position, as the red blur's eyes glinted as she reeked of the scent of insanity. There was a faint hint of metal in the air.. Blood? The girl shook her head as she stared off in a daze while the red blur examined her as the men held the girl. "Wonderful."

**Chapter 1** – Wide knowledge of the Late.

She had on a white dress with the number "01" printed on it. Her green hair was in loose pigtails, and her mouth hung slightly open as she stared dumbly down the hall while the men in white coats escorted her to her chamber. "Enjoy." One whispered to her with a smile when they left her in the small white room with nothing inside it but a door with a window, leading into the long hallway.

The girl stood in her room with the same dazed look that never seemed to leave her face. She slowly made her way to the middle of the room and sat herself down, staring at the wall. What seemed like hours passed, and the girl simply sat there in silence, until she finally decided to move her head back and fourth as if there were soothing music playing. She hummed quietly to herself, and didn't dare to quit until it grew dark.

Silence once again surrounded her as she continued to stare at the white wall. But suddenly her green eyes widened at the faint sound of footsteps emerged. She blinked for the first time in hours and looked toward the door with the window and stared as the footsteps grew louder. The curious girl slowly rose to her feet and made her way to the door, peeking out of the window. She saw the men in their white coats escorting someone to the room down the hall. "Oh.." The girl whispered in realization. This asylum she was in.. She wasn't alone.

When she woke it was morning, and the white room was brighter than ever. The girl stared up at the ceiling in her usual dazed look. She heard noises outside of her room and went to look, to find that the patients were let out and aloud to walk around. The girl frowned slightly and walked outside of her open door. She sat along the walls with two other patients who were obviously twins. The girl twin was messing with the white bow atop her head of blonde hair, while the boy twin stared off in a daze, similar to the girl's. He looked over to her when she sat by them.

"Len." He mumbled and looked away to stare forward into space. It was the girl's turn to look at him for a slight moment.

"Miku.." She replied softly, and joined him in staring forward. The boy named Len lifted his chin toward the door at the end of the hall, and Miku nodded in understanding. It was the door where the person from last night was led. Len smiled slightly.

"They aren't seen again." He pointed out. "I think they were cured." He was talking about the people who go there every night. Len looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder when it will be my turn.."

---

If you like it so far, I'll put more up. oAo I'll get better as I go along towards the middle.


	2. Wide knowledge of the late

Lolhi.

Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while. I've been busy living. xD

Either that or I had the longest case of writer's block EVAR.

-more of a drawer/visual artist in general than a writer, anyway.-

Sorry if it's confusing.. xD Like I said, i'll get better as I go along.

ANYHOO... This one will be longer, hopefully. xD

-Haloe

**Chapter one - Wide Knowledge of the Late, continued.**

Miku didn't answer her blond neighbor, but instead stared in silence for quite a while. Eventually she turned her head and looked at him again, only to see him opening and closing his mouth constantly as if he was at war with himself– his mind overloading itself on thoughts and such thoughts could only be released via his mouth so that his brain could function properly again, like cleaning out cobwebs from an abandoned machine.

His lips were on his brain's side, also trying to release, rinse and repeat the poor machine and clean out the spiders in their cobwebs, and god knows how the brain could be terrified of spiders. However, the enemy at hand, would be his throat that refused to provide the vocals needed to do such cleaning. It was if it had laid down to sleep, with no intention on waking again because it has given up all hope on the already overloaded machine. Either that or it liked the power it was granted.

Just next to him was a girl who looked exactly like Len. Twins, pitiful twins, each of which's minds have been spoiled just the same.

Or maybe not spoiled, exactly. Perhaps more 'enlightened'. Yes, that's a better word for it. The minds in the facility are not spoiled, or insane as some of you may put it, but simply more aware. However, they didn't yet know how to control or deal with this awareness and was placed here. To learn. Those who were 'cured' were sent to the room of red flowers, or so the students liked to call it, because they finally gained control of their new minds and understood what to do with it, rather than let it consume them completely.

Yes, that was it.

The girl next to Len wasn't making the same motions as him. Instead, she kept her head down low, her eyes never leaving the ground. She didn't blink, and the only movement she made was the movement of her arms that she held above her head to constantly adjust the white bow in her yellow hair. You'd think she thought she would explode if she stopped adjusting the ribbon, but no one bothered to ask her about it. Not like she would answer, anyway.

Looking around the hallway, there were two other girls whose minds needed controlling as well. One was tall with long grey-ish hair that was probably darker at some point in her life. It was pulled back into a pony tail with a purple and black ribbon tied into a bow. She had a cute face and droopy eyes the color of crimson. However, the poor thing never smiled and looked to be on the brink of tears no matter what happened. She must have been here for a while. Fortunately for her, however, she had a friend. A shorter girl was with her, this one with yellow hair much like the twins', only pulled into a pony tail on the side of her head, tied with a black ribbon. Her eyes were golden like the sun, and her face looked determined. However they both looked as if they were missing something valuable. A drink for the grey one maybe, or, judging by the nonstop twiddling of her thumbs, a phone or handheld device for the yellow one.

Both of them were standing together, their feet tapping against the hard floor at the same rhythm, to a nonexistent tune. After staring at them for a while, Miku slowly but surly began to hum her own tune, matching to the rhythm of their synchronized foot tapping. When she began to hum, the two girls looked at her in shock. The shorter one smirked slightly and the other looked down sadly. They held hands and took a few steps away from the wall they were leaning against.

Suddenly, they lifted their hands, and the taller one twirled the shorter one around, and together they moved their legs in circles, to the sides, forwards and backwards, the short one's legs lifting in the air while the tall one's strong legs stayed put. They looked like angels, the way they moved in harmonization. Or maybe not Angels, but Persephone and Hades dancing a tune of death, which Miku might as well had been singing. The tall one lead the other in a harmonized movement that Miku doubted anyone else could do but her. The two dancing together seemed so magnificent from where Miku sat, and every time their legs lifted into the air she was at awe. When they did that they seemed like they were 12 meter high super beings.

Finally their dancing came to an end and they bowed before the young diva.

"Neru," The short one said, winking towards Miku.

"Haku," The tall one stated after the short one quietly, looking down.

"M-Miku", Miku replied, offering them a smile. The two just peered down at her, and from the angle Miku saw them just further provoked her hallucinations on them being an unnatural height. The two shuffled away and back to their wall immediately after, however, as if they were not aloud to leave that certain area. Miku frowned in confusion at the two before looking down again.

Haku and Neru were also aware, just as she was. Perhaps even more aware, due to their marvelous talents. Only those who could let themselves go and fully trust each other with no doubt in their hearts, and only those with minds as open as everyone there would be able to perform the way they did. And how often would you find that anywhere in the whole world?

Or maybe Miku was just thinking too much. Of course everyone there was knowledgeable at least a little.

...

Or maybe that's what they wanted her to think. Maybe the entire place was a test, or an illusion or dream of some sort, maybe none of this was real at all. A test to simply check her knowledge of the late and the fact that she knew too much. She saw too much. She heard too much.

The queen would never forgive her at this rate.

Miku stared at the white doors and the white hallway, and the neighbors in their white dresses and the men in their white coats. Everything was pale and colorless. Everything except the door at the end of the hall. The door of freedom, where each of them strived to go, their very reason to keep going. Their minds were being trained. They were aware.

"Len," Miku began. The warring boy stopped his mouth movements for a brief second to acknowledge Miku's voice. "Who was cured last night?"

"The man of blue, Kaito." Len replied. "He was excited to see his dog again, if I remember correctly."

Before Miku could ask more on the subject, however, a loud buzzing sound echoed down the pure white hallway. Twitching, she placed her hands to her ears and lowered her head, shutting her eyes tightly. After a second she peeked at Len, who didn't seem fazed by the noise, but instead slowly got up and walked with his twin back to his plain white room. With a frown stretched across her face, Miku stepped backwards until she hit the wall behind her, and skimmed back to her room quietly.

The door shut loudly behind her, and the buzzing stopped. Everything was quiet again. Everything was white.

The girl stood in her room with the same dazed look that never seemed to leave her face. She slowly made her way to the middle of the room and sat herself down, staring at the wall. What seemed like hours passed, and the girl simply sat there in silence, until she finally decided to move her head back and fourth as if there were soothing music playing. She hummed quietly to herself.

_Clean corridors, many clean rooms._

_Every night, one person is removed._

_Now, it's time._


End file.
